Could It Be?
by Fanwriter9
Summary: The Alteritive Ending in episdoe 2, Parental Bounding. Danny and Sam share that slow dance, but what will happen once the DJ starts to play a certain song?


**Could It Be?**

***Danny's POV,***

I asked Tucker to hold onto the neckelace that both Palinea and Sam wore around their necks. They both were dragons, which I _never _expected on the dance.

Speaking of dancing, Sam and I are sharing one right now, having a little moment, as friends. Some times...I wish that we could be _more _than friends, like...a couple. As we were dancing, Sam looks up at me with her beautiful violet eyes, looking even more beautiful in her "stupid" dress that her parents bought her; I never seen why she would hate that dress: Black and purple, her two favorite colors. It was also a little gothic looking, so I just didn't get why she would hate it...maybe because she doesn't do dances _or _dresses.

"You promise to keep your pants up?" She asked me, joking about my whole "pant's problem" that my ghost powers have giving me.

A stupid, yet charming, grining smile comes on my face as I look at her.

"I'll try my best,"

We suddenly hear Tucker yelling and running out of the room, being chanced by the ghost girl who wore the neckelace first. We both look towards the direction, then laugh a little, slow dancing together.

The DJ looks at us, smiling. I give him a thumbs-up, telling him to play any song.

Once a song starts to play, it made Sam look up at me again, with those beautiful violet eyes,

_I know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time, I opened up my eyes_

_Now I see that you were always with me_

That whle set of lyrics made me think about her, Sam. I know that we've been friends forever, but I _am _thinking and feeling something new for her, love.

_Could it be, you and I never imagined_

_Could it be, suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be, you were right here beside me_

_And I never knew_

_Could it be, that it's true_

_It's you, and that It's you_

***Sam's POV,***

This song remined me about my friendship with Danny, I've been starting to have feelings for him, ever since this whole dance thing was announced. He was just so perfect: His baby-blue eyes, his messy jet-black hair, his sexy grin and smile. Put those all together, and you get the pefect guy. Well, to _me _it'll be the perfect guy, because he's all I want right now, just being able to slow-dance with him.

_It's kinda funny, you were always near_

_But who would ever thought we would end up here_

_And every time I needed you, you've been there to pull me through_

_Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

God, I felt like kissing him right now! But I don't think that he'll love me back...could he?

_Could it be, you and I never imagined_

_Could it be, suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be, you were right here beside me_

_And I never knew_

_Could it be, that it's true, that it's you_

_And it's you, and It's you_

***Danny's POV,***

I smile down at Sam, and pulled her a little close, which made her smile. Yes! I think Sam might love me back!

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_And it's real, and it's true_

_And it's just me and you_

_Could it be, that it's true_

_That it's you_

Sam rest her head against my chest, closing her eyes for a brief moment, then looking back up at me agian, giving me her wonderful smile.

***Sam's POV,***

Danny smiles at me with his smile, that I founed sexy. I could've been any happier than I am tonight!

_Could it be, you and I never imagined_

_Could it be, suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be, you were right here beside me_

_And I never knew_

_Could it be, that it's true, that it's you_

_And it's you, and it's true_

_Could it be, that it's true, that it's you_

_That it's true, oh it's true_

I smile at Danny, then I kiss his cheek with out any warning...

***NO ONE'S POV,***

Danny's eyes widen with serprise, but then slowly leans in and kisses her gently, causing her to kiss him back. The kiss was very great for them, but then stoped and touched foreheads, smiling.

"I love you, Danny. Thank you for this wonderful time." Sam tells him, still smiling.

"You're welcome, Sam. I love you too." They were about to kiss again, when three voices were heard.

"FINALLY!" Tucker's voice boomed the gym.

"It's about time Fenterd and Gothy gets together!" Dash shouts.

"And _you _said that Danny's not your boyfriend?" Paliena smirks.

Danny and Sam blush, then smiles at each other.

"Wanna go outside, maybe take a ride?" Danny asked his new girlfriend.

"I would love you Danny, I love you."

They get outside, and Danny transforms into Danny Phantom. He then picks Sam up, bride style, then they start to fly away, into the night and stary sky.

* * *

**What did u guys think of this? XD**

**REVIEW! ^^**


End file.
